7 shades of Remus
by RiahDeLuna
Summary: The week leading up to the full moon effects Remus immensely. Sirius is usually the one who has to deal with all of Remus' split personalities. But his least favorite always arrives on the seventh day. Will Remus number seven hurt him like all the times before? or will this time be... different? One-shot SB/RL Lemon. A whole lot of rambling!


Sirius was scared – and not the type of scared where one merely hides under a blanket from imaginary monsters. No. Sirius was absolutely terrified.

It was the night before a full moon and Sirius was dreading his dorm. That was where Remus was. The Remus he had known for 5 years. The same Remus who would give his homework to him and James when he knew they hadn't finished their own, or who was the brains and unwilling mastermind behind the pranks they played on an unfortunate Severus Snape. The Remus who teased James about his unreciprocated love for Lily Evans… Remus the werewolf. Sirius shivered involuntarily and violently turned the page of his transfiguration text book, slighting tearing it at the spine. Sirius grunted in annoyance and leant back on the hind legs of his chair. His corner of the library was empty, save for a group of second year Ravenclaw girls who had followed Sirius from the Great Hall. Sirius glanced at them from under his shaggy bang and smirked when they dropped their book in a fluster. With a grin and a wink he set to clearing up his books. He checked the large grandfather clock in the corner. **6:39pm. **He'd only been in the library for half an hour. It seemed like hours without any company. Without James to laugh with. Without Peter to laugh _**at. **_Without Remus…

Without Remus. Sirius felt a pang of guilt. He was supposed to be watching Remus while James and Peter set up the shrieking shack for Remus' arrival. That was his job – it had been his job for 5 years. Every night for a week leading up to the full moon, James and Peter would transfer supplies to the shrieking shack – food, blankets, a chain or two and Sirius would stay behind to watch over Remus, because that was when Remus was at him most vulnerable. The first two nights, Remus is tired. He slumps to classes miserably and hardly pays attention. He'd fall asleep at lunchtimes, right on the table and sometimes even in his meal. James and Sirius became so concerned that they'd never let him out of their sights, less he drown in the shower or fall of the bridge. When all his classes were finish, he'd find a safe corner to curl up and sleep the rest of the day away. Sirius usually found him in the library, fast asleep within a nest of book. He was like a child – a puppy. Sirius liked those first days. But the third day is when things turn sour. Remus begins to hate himself, it starts with small things. He doesn't like the way his hair is or his clothes are crooked and somehow it becomes a bigger mess. He starts hating who he is – what he is.

"_Kill me." _He would whimper_. "Kill me please."_

It would take all of Sirius' strength to keep his heart from breaking. He hated the look Remus would give him. Wide, amber eyes searching for a way out from his torment, a way out that Sirius could provide. Sirius could understand just why the boy would hate himself. He'd seen Remus transform and completely lose himself to the beast. It was terrifying and dangerous, but Sirius would give his life to keep Remus safe.

"_If you die, then you can bet on Merlin's wrinkled arse that James, Peter and I will be right behind you. So don't you go killing us too, you twat." _That was the line that Sirius would always use. It usually made Remus quirk a faint smile, but this month his face remained miserable and broken. It scared the hell out of Sirius because he knew that the next day would be much worst. Day four and Remus would become a ball of Gryffindor fury. Anything and everything would set him off and for the rest of the day and it was wise to stay out of Remus' way or risk being decapitated. Sirius learned that the hard when he teased Remus about his intelligence, to which Remus shot back with a below the belt comment about his hair.

"_Remus may be book smart-"Sirius_ had teased. "-_but he is defiantly not girl smart." _

"_Yeah, well at least my hair doesn't make me look like a girl, faggot!"_

That line had turned the usually charming Gryffindor into a puddle of tears and hair. Remus was always cruel on the fourth day. Sirius never blamed Remus for it. Because despite Remus' furry little problem, Sirius loved him – just as much as he loved James. They were his brothers. "_**And peter is my sister" **_Sirius thought with a snort. Poor Peter was usually the target of Remus' cruelty during the pre-full moon week. Remus found it quite amusing to berate Pettigrew about everything ranging from his weight to his academic capability. Pathetic little Peter would usually cave right in the hallway and wail loudly, to which Remus would scoff and stomp off. Sirius didn't like Remus number four, but he Remus was a lot better than Remus number five – because that was when Remus became violent. Sirius would usual skip classes that day and trap Remus in the dorm, where he could take his anger out on inanimate objects and the bed draping. Feeding Remus was the hardest part. Without the support of James or even Peter, Sirius would end up bruised and cut. Remus was a dirty fighter; he'd grab Sirius by the hair and force him to the ground, laying punch after punch into the boy's exposed face and ribs.

Sirius would sometimes end up visiting Madam Pomfrey. The Medi-Witch would scold Sirius for not being more careful and Sirius appreciated her concern. He needed it sometimes to help him through. More than once Sirius' patience had worn through and he would fight back, turning the one way fight into a messy canine brawl. Sirius was larger than Remus so the werewolf would tire faster and fall asleep just as the sun was rising on day six. Day six was Sirius' favorite. That was the day Remus would sleep until dinner and even then he would only wake for an hour or two and then hit the pillow again for a full night's sleep. He was almost like a zombie the way he ate. So automatic, as though he was still in bed fast asleep. Sirius would watch often, amused and enthralled with the way Remus would walk or sometimes even hold a conversation with a Gryffindor at the table who didn't know he was in fact half asleep. It was the theoretical calm before the storm. The storm of day seven.

"The seventh day." Sirius mumbled to himself. It took him a while to realize he was standing outside the portrait of the Fat lady. She looked extremely cross with Sirius, but he merely flashed a stunning smile and an apology along with the weekly password. _"Moldy Voldy."_

The Gryffindor common room was quite crowded; many having come straight back after dinner. Sirius spotted a few first years playing exploding snap on the coffee table. A pretty third year with glasses sitting in front of the fire and a very affectionate couple who were exploring each other's throats quite thoroughly.

"Oi – there are minors in the room! Go snog somewhere else, will ya?" Sirius chided playfully and scampered up the stairs to the dorms when a cushion was thrown in his direction. "You missed!"

The winding stairway to the dorms seemed endless, or maybe Sirius was purposely walking slowly to prolong his arrival. _"I'm scared." _Sirius' mind shouted. _"I'm so scared." _He didn't want to see Remus. Not on this day. He was still bruised from the last time he encountered Remus number seven. His heart thudded painfully when the door to his dorm came into sight. The dorm he shared with James and Peter and Remus. **His** Remus. Sirius felt his breathing rapidly increase as he approached the door. He was ready. His body was ready. With a shaky sigh he pushed the door open and clenched his eyes shut.

It took him ten seconds to realize he hadn't been attacked. He was still standing and his clothes were all accounted for. Remus wasn't on top of him, smirking in that cruel, dominate way. Actually, Sirius couldn't even see Remus. He couldn't see anything. The room was pitch black. It was almost silent apart for a small whimpering noise coming from Remus' bed. It was a sound Sirius had never heard and he began to panic. Was Remus hurt?

"Lumos!" Sirius shouted when he brandished his wand from his robes. The curtains were drawn around Remus' bed and Sirius rushed over.

"A-Ah!" Remus' voice cried from behind the curtain and Sirius paused, listening intently. Sirius could hear panting and a delicious wet sound that he recognized immediately. Sirius drew the curtains back and nearly dropped his wand at the sight that greet him.

Remus John Lupin - the aggressive, violent, brooding werewolf now lay in front of Sirius with his hands wrapped around his own erection. Sirius had never seen Remus in such a submissive position before and what made the sight even more seductive was the boy wore nothing but a Red Gryffindor skirt and a robe. "_Where the hell did he get that skirt?" _Sirius' subconscious shouted. But he had to admit… He absolutely loved it.

"S-Sirius… Y-You're finally here." Remus panted, causing the Animagus to jump sharply. Sirius had been staring so obviously at the werewolves' quivering erection. Remus gazed at Sirius with clouded eyes – eyes he recognized to be those of day seven Remus. But this time it was different. Usually, the werewolf would take charge, he'd attack Sirius and abuse the boy and his body until Sirius was paralyzed. Never _ever _had Remus been so… submissive. Remus' chest was wet with his own seed and Sirius mentally wondered how many times he had come before he arrived. Sirius licked his lips unconsciously as Remus' left hand began to wander south and dip between his round cheeks. Remus moaned softly when his own fingers began probing at his entrance and Sirius couldn't tear his eyes away. His muggle jeans were suddenly beginning to get extremely tight.

Remus caught sight of Sirius watching him and the boy decided to put on a little show. Using one hand, Remus gently parted his cheeks, giving Sirius a very nice view of his puckered entrance. Remus slipped in a finger and moaned softly.

"Mmm.. Sirius. I wish this was your cock. I want to feel you stretch me open." Remus mewled. "I want you to punish me."

"God dammit, Moony." Sirius moaned and he pounced on the boy, grinding his jean clad erection again Remus' exposed rear. Remus moaned sweetly, causing Sirius to growl possessively. Gently, Sirius began worshipping Remus' neck with loving kisses. The dog within him could smell the arousal emanating from the werewolves skin and it was driving him crazy. Sirius began tearing off any clothes that stood in the way while intentionally staying clear of the skirt fixed around Remus' slim hips. That piece of clothing had to stay. Sirius hit a snag when his belt buckle caught to his jeans but he eventually tore it off, throwing the ruined trousers onto his pile of forgotten clothes. Sirius was no longer scared. On the contrary, he was elated and primal. This was Remus. _**His **_Remus. And he was going to have him again and again.

Remus' legs spread further to accommodate Sirius' larger body. He moaned softly, like a begging puppy. Sirius smirked and ground his now bare erection against the werewolves' entrance and Remus mewled softly. This was not going to be sweet. They were not going to make love. _**No **_– this was a primal, animalistic fuck and Sirius welcomed that fact. Groping at the sheets he finally found his discarded wand which was still dimly lighting the room. He mumbled a quick lubrication spell on his erection and yet again tossed the wand to the side. Remus was begging now. His sweet begging and pleading had Sirius panting like the dog he was.

"P-Please Sirius. I need you inside me…" Remus cried, causing Sirius to smirk to himself.

"I'm sorry, Moony. I didn't quite hear you… What exactly do you want inside you?" Sirius whispered against Remus' neck, nipping at the skin hard.

"You're cock! P-Please Sirius… now!"

"My pleasure." Sirius growled and he pushed completely inside the werewolf with a single thrust, hitting his prostate. Remus' body arched off the bed and he cried out hoarsely. Sirius pulled back slowly and snapped his hips forward swiftly, giving Remus no time to adjust but the werewolf wasn't going to complain when he was in a state of pure euphoria. Over and Over, harder and harder Sirius drilled Remus' ass for all it was worth. Remus mewled like a kitten, begging and sobbing for Sirius to give him more.

The headboard slammed against the stone walls and Sirius knew that everyone in the common room could probably hear them but he didn't care, he wanted them to know that Remus was his. Sirius slapped the werewolves' ass possessively and Remus whimpered with need. Raising an eyebrow Sirius smacked him again, harder this time and Remus screamed at the top of his lungs. Smirking softly, Sirius pulled out from Remus' entrance, much to the werewolves' protests and flipped him very unceremoniously onto his stomach. Remus gave a quite yelp which turned to a pleasurable moan when Sirius entered him again. Sirius lifted Remus' hips and pounded into the boy's willing asshole.

"Harder!" Remus cried. "Fuck me harder, Sirius!"

"Harder? Oh I'll fuck you harder, you little moon whore." Sirius growled softly and Remus moaned at his words. "Oh you like it that? You like me speaking dirty while I pound your tight hole?"

Remus was quivering more violently know and Sirius knew the boy was close to climax. Reaching around, Sirius grasped Remus' neglected erection and began pumping the boy for all he was worth as he continued to thrust ferociously.

"Come for me Remus. Let the entire house know that your sweet little ass belongs to me."

Two more strokes and Remus came onto the sweaty sheets, screaming Sirius' name to the high heavens. Sirius growled softly and pounded into the boy a few more times before filling him with his seed. The pair collapsed into a pile of sweat and sperm but both were too tired to care, Sirius fell asleep still inside his werewolf love.

"So… Padfoot was on top this time." James stated softly. He and Peter had just arrived in the dorm to find their fellow Marauders entangled and dirty. Peter and James stood at the bedside, staring at the entangled lovers with bored expressions.

"Looks like it." Peter said softly. "Moony is wearing a skirt, isn't that the one you stole from Evan's room?"

"Wha? Aw bollocks! It's got all of Remus' butt-juices on it now. I don't want it anymore." James pouted. There was silence until Peter turned to James.

"So, does that mean we have you screw now?"

"Bugger off, Wormtail!"

**A/N: **

**Guess who's baaaaack!? So I've been away for a long time because of some family related crap and I felt so bad that I abandoned all my other stories! But I'm back… I think. I will try my hardest to update my other stores because I love them.**

**My top priority will be my "Horton hears a Who" story. I love that story like it was my baby. But I will also think about starting the others. Anyway. This story is my apology for being away for so long! I hope you enjoy the smut… (:**

**So..**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**-Riah.**


End file.
